lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1585
Report #1585 Skillset: Aeromancy Skill: Staff Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Mar 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 with a power cost. Problem: Aeromancy's TWIRL STAFF currently gives nimbus cloud, which is a defence that gives the aeromancer 1/8 lightning resist and a small chance to proc a tiny amount of damage (double digits) whenever the aeromancer is hit. This is both very random, because it is a reactive and completely useless, because of how low the damage is. This report aims to change TWIRL STAFF into an active ability that will see more use in fights. 0 R:10 Solution #1: Change TWIRL STAFF to an active ability taking 4s of equilibrium that knocks all enemies in the room off balance for 1.5s. Enemies who are already off balance are not affected. R: 0 Solution #2: Change TWIRL STAFF to an active ability taking 4s of equilibrium. Enemies in the room with the epilepsy affliction will be given a 1 second stun. No effect on enemies without epilepsy 0 R: 9 Solution #3: Change TWIRL STAFF to an active ability taking 4s of equilibrium that gives all allies in the room the nimbus cloud defence. Change the nimbus cloud defence to last 15 seconds. The next time each person with a nimbus cloud takes damage from an attack from someone in the same room, it will deal 20% of the damage taken back to the attacker. The nimbus cloud defence remains on each person until the 15 second duration is up and cannot be refreshed, but it cannot fire the retributive damage again until the next application. Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 21:34 writes: Solution 1 would be fine in a vacuum but since balance losses stack this means that 3 aeros can take a whole group of enemies off balance permanently, you could fix this by making it require balance to knock it but that makes the ability a lot less useful. I like solution 2 and solution 3. ---on 3/13 @ 21:23 writes: So solution 3 would basically give your group an anti-AoE effect? Someone does an AoE ability, like a song, and your entire group does 4% + 400 to them? Would seem better to up the damage by a bit instead of turning it into another AoE ability (which it currently is not). Is there a particular reason that Aeromancers actually -need- any of this? ---on 3/15 @ 04:14 writes: No support for solution 3, since most allies that'd be fighting would most likely already have said defense, so would be a waste. Support for other two though ---on 3/15 @ 19:48 writes: I am not in support of any of these. Solution 1 is asking to balance loss stack all enemies in room, repeatedly. Solution 2 is asking to punish people for their allies poor curing. Solution 3 is just asking to damage bomb/instakill any enemy who hits with passive damage. ---on 3/15 @ 20:26 writes: After talking with Wobou, I would accept Solution 2 if it worked the same as Pyromancer Twirl. If you are afflicted with Epilepsy you take more damage, else it gives you epilepsy. I don't mind asking for Parity, but this seems like asking for Parity + more. ---on 3/15 @ 21:55 writes: I have adjusted solutions 1 and 3 based on comments here. The problem with mage combat in general is that outside of their melds (e.g. in Ethereal or where there are already other melders) there aren't a whole lot of things they can do. This leads to a lot of them just pointing staff in these situations. I felt that this was a good opportunity to change an almost useless skill and make it situationally useful, even outside of melds. ---on 3/15 @ 22:03 writes: Solution 3 was intended as an anti-AoE skill, but I understand the concerns that people have about the damage being too high, and I also took into consideration the fact that the old solution could have been spammed. I have changed it to a fixed duration that serves as "cooldown" for the skill to prevent it from being spammed, even if the "charge" is used up. I have also changed the damage to be entirely based on the incoming damage, so smaller passive effects like bard songs will only do negligible damage back to the attacker, while larger attacks like unleash/chemwood bombs will see a larger amount of damage returned. At 20%, it will take 5 allies to roughly match the damage output of the original attack. For comparison, typically two people with unholywater will be able to instantly kill a mage using their unleash staff, though I understand this solution is more on-demand. ---on 3/15 @ 22:18 writes: After further consideration, I also decreased the scaling and max scaling of the damage in solution 2. Thematically this was inspired by the old chain lightning skill and the motif of lightning jumping between targets and yes, mechanically this was inspired by pyromancy's twirl staff. In practice I don't think we'll see the scaling come into effect much since the aeromeld has no way of stopping epilepsy from being cured via a stun or blocking affliction, but even if 6+ people are hit with it the damage on someone with 12420 health would still only be 2242, which isn't that high considering this is on a 4s equilibrium. ---on 3/15 @ 22:21 writes: One of the issues I have with buffing skills to "work outside of melds" is that they generally also work inside melds, too, where the buff really isn't necessary. I can understand that concern, but is this really something that's needed for Aeros in general? Or would you consider doing something that doesn't work in an aero demesne? (I also note that that concern isn't part of your problem and probably should be, if that's the underlying intent behind this suggestion). ---on 3/15 @ 22:47 writes: In battles where there is one room where most of the fighting is taking place it is actually very risky for the melder to stand directly in the same room. With a 4s equilibrium on these solutions, it provides a huge opportunity cost inside the meld, while requiring the melder to actually put themselves in danger. There are already other things that melders tend to need to be doing inside their melds, most of which don't also require the melder to go into the room where the fighting is actually taking place. ---on 3/15 @ 22:59 writes: But it gives a buff / offensive tool that -can- be used if you are in the room (and sometimes aeros do actually fight in the room with the group). I'm just going to have to end up going with "I don't see the need for this". It seems like a wishlist for an unnecessary buff-- aeros are not in a bad place right now, and it's not essential that every skill in a skillset be powerful. ---on 3/15 @ 23:03 writes: Changed solution 2 completely after further discussion with other envoys. ---on 3/16 @ 02:01 writes: Solution 2 only. ---on 3/16 @ 12:28 writes: I support solution 2 only. When I initially looked at these I wasn't making the proper comparisons between sol. 3 and Mag's org drink. I think it's too powerful to be able to do things like see a bomb start and react to that with twirl staff. The org drink can be timed that way as well but I believe it has a substantial cooldown before you can do it again which this action wouldn't have. In a group fight of the appropriate size this would become the new boulderblast because you can assume that all of your allies are going to be hit regularly so even if the goal is not to nuke one particular person you can possibly contribute more AoE damage just by spamming this buff than you can through your actual AoE spell. ---on 3/18 @ 01:59 writes: I'm okay with the new solution 2, as the stun is locked behind an aff, and is only 1s, so it's probably fine. But I'd like to just comment that I don't like more stuns in the game. I think we want to be wary of falling back to giving stuns for everything. ---on 3/18 @ 23:40 writes: I think that the second solution would be the better option of the three.